


Everlasting Passion

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Secret Crush, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raven is a lesbian and in love w/Starfire, but she's too afraid to do any thing about it so Beast Boy & Cyborg decide to help Raven get her girl





	1. Chapter 1

**toerlasting Passion**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Raven is a lesbian and in love w/Starfire, but she's too afraid to do any thing about it so Beast Boy & Cyborg decide to help Raven get her girl_

**Chapter 1**

The Teen Titans are embroiled in a battle against Cinderblock, who is destroying Downtown Jump City.

"Starfire, Raven. You two attack Cinderblock from the right." Robin ordered.

"Right." Raven said.

"Understood, friend Robin." Starfire said.

"Beast Boy, you go straight at Cinderblock, and Cyborg, you're with me. Let's go."

The fight with Cinderblock didn't last long and ended with Cinderblock being detained by the JCPD.

 _'Starfire, an angel in the flesh... Everything about you is perfect, oh how I long to be in your strong embrace.'_ Raven thought as she walked down a corridor aboard the Titan's Tower after the heros stopped Cinderblock.

Raven smiled as she continued down the corridor.

"Raven, Raven, hey Earth to Raven." Robin said, snapping his fingers in front of Raven's face.

"Huh?" Raven said quickly.

"You totally spaced out." the Boy Wonder said.

"Oh, sorry Robin." Raven replied.

"Are you alright Raven, you seem a little...distracted lately." Robin said.

"I am fine, Robin." Raven replied softly.

Just then Beast Boy and Starfire came walking down the corridor towards Robin and Raven. Robin sees that Raven is getting anxious.

"Hello friends Raven, Robin." Starfire said.

Robin gives the two Titans a nod, but Raven is too nervous to speak. Raven quickly hurries off from Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin.

"What's Rae Rae's deal?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire shrugged.

"I have the duty of the monitors." Starfire said.

"Have fun." Beast Boy teased.

"Very the funny, Beast Boy." Starfire said as she walked away from the green changeling and the Boy Wonder.

Raven quickly goes to her quarters, she leans against the door and sighs as she slides down to the floor.

 _'I can't believe how I acted out there, Star will probably hate me now.'_ Raven thought as tears formed in her lavender eyes.

"I acted so foolishly. I should just leave and never return." Raven said to herself.

Later that night...

Raven is in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee when Starfire entered the kitchen. Raven saw Starfire and quickly left the kitchen, Starfire sighed as she watched Raven exit the kitchen.

Raven continued to avoid Starfire for nearly a month, until the redhead cornered Raven in the elevator.

"Hello friend, Raven." Starfire said tentatively.

"Hello Starfire." Raven said without looking at the alien Titan.

"Have I done something to offend you, Raven?" Starfire inquired.

"N-no, it's n-nothing like that...I j-just." Raven stammered as Starfire pressed the Emergency Stop button, stopping the car between floors.

"Then tell me why you've been going out of your way to avoid me, Raven." Starfire says.

"I-I can't explain it right now, please Starfire, stay away from me, please?"

Then Raven saw something that she never ever thought she'd see: a look of hurt crossed Starfire's delicate face as she reached over and restarted the elevator.

"I am sorry for intruding on your life, you will not ever have to worry about it again." Starfire said sadly.

Raven felt her heart sink a little as Starfire walked out of the elevator.

"What have I done?" Raven said as she began to cry.

Later on Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dude, Rae Rae is crushing so hard on Star." Beast Boy said.

"I know she is, poor Raven's got it bad." Cyborg quipped.

"Hey, why don't we help Raven and Starfire get together, bra?" Beast Boy said.

"I don't know man, I think that we should just let things play out naturally." Cyborg replied.

"That'll take forever, Cy. Star and Rae Rae need to hook up now before they each get stuck with someone terrible." Beast Boy countered.

Cyborg sighed, "OK BB, but if this backfires, I'm telling Raven it was all your doing." Cyborg said quickly.

"Let's see if Tara and Karen will help us out." Beast Boy suggested just as Raven entered the kitchen.

"Help you out with what, guys?" Raven asked.

"Whaaa! N-nothing Raven...j-just uh planning a double date with my boy Cy here." Beast Boy said quickly.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else, she goes over to the counter and makes herself a cup of tea. 

 

 


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Beast Boy and Cyborg went across town to Karen and Tara's apartment and told them about their  (Beast Boy's) plan to hook Starfire and Raven up.

"So, where do we fit in, Beast Boy?" Tara asked.

"I need you two to talk Starfire into going on a date, Cy and I will try to convince Raven." Beast Boy answered.

"We'll...try, Beast Boy." Tara said.

"Are we still on for our double date tonight?" Karen asked Cyborg, Cy leaned over and gently kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Sure baby, see you tonight at eight." Cyborg said before he and Beast Boy leave.

For the rest of the week Raven continued to avoid being alone with Starfire, Robin sees this and decides to talk to Raven.

"Raven, is something going on between you and Starfire?"

"N-no, why do you ask, Robin?" Raven said.

"You've been acting strangely around Starfire, you barely say anything to her. You refuse to be alone with her and I want to know why." Robin demands.

"I uh..." Raven stammers, then sighs. "Robin, I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Starfire, I-I'm just afraid that she'll hate me if I tell her."

Robin says nothing, he just turns and walks away from Raven.

Later on...

Raven leaves the tower to go to her favorite coffee house, Tara and Karen come over and take Starfire to the mall.

"So Starfire, do you have your eye on someone special on the team?" Tara asked.

"I do indeed Tara, but sadly I do not think that my affections will be welcomed or returned." Starfire said as she picked up a pair of skinny jeans.

"Who is it?" Karen asked from the fitting room.

"It is Raven, but she has been doing nothing but avoiding me for almost three months now." Starfire said sadly.

"Maybe Raven is afraid, Starfire." Tara says.

"Raven, afraid of me? Hardly." the Tamaranean Princess replied.

"No, not of you Starfire, Raven may be too afraid to let you love her, she might think that she is not worthy of your love." Karen adds.

"What can I do to show Raven that is she is indeed worthy of my love, Karen, Tara?" Starfire inquired.

"Take her out on a romantic date, just the two of you." Karen replied.

"Do you think that Raven will go for this?" Starfire asked.

"I'm pretty sure Raven will go along with it." Tara says.

Back at the Tower...

Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing video games when Raven walked into the room, the boys ceased the game and walked up to Raven, who had just removed her hood.

"Hey Raven, got any plans for tonight?" Cyborg asked.

"Aren't you dating Karen, Victor?" Raven said eyeing Cyborg suspiciously.

"I don't mean the two of us, you crazy Rae. I mean you and say...Starfire?" he said.

Raven's eyes nearly popped out of her head, had Robin told them?

Raven's eyes flashed red as she grabbed Victor and slammed him hard against the wall.

"Did you and Beast Boy talk to Robin!?" Raven yelled, her voice becoming demonic.

"N-no, w-we just noticed how weird you get when Star is around and w-well Beast Boy thought that the two of you should be together." Victor said fearfully.

"You mean that was all _his_ doing!?" Raven yelled, releasing Cyborg and turning her ire towards Beast Boy, who quickly peed down his left leg in mortal terror.

"I-I was just trying to help out, Raven." Beast Boy said in a shaky voice.

Raven floated over to the green Titan and grabbed him by the throat and lifted Beast Boy off his feet.

"Listen well Beast Boy, I don't want or need help from either of you. And if you ever interfere in my personal life again, I will make sure that it's the last thing you ever do." Raven said menacingly.

Just then Robin, Tara, Starfire, and Karen all walked into the room.

"What's going on here, Titans?" Robin asked in an authoritative tone.

"Meddling." Raven said, causing Karen and Tara to glance at one another worriedly.

"Come again?"

"These two thought that it would be a good idea to interfere in my personal life by trying to hook me up with Starfire." Raven said angrily.

Starfire stepped forward.

"Then you don't want to be with me, Raven?" the green eyed alien asked gently.

When Raven saw the look of sadness etched on the Tamaranean's face her rage all but melted away, letting go of Beast Boy Raven hurried over to Starfire and hugged the red haired alien Princess tightly.

"Oh Starfire, I have loved you ever since the first time I saw you, I-I was just too afraid to tell you how I felt because..." Raven tailed off, afraid to finish her sentence.

"You were afraid that you weren't worthy enough to be loved by me." Starfire said, Raven smiled at Starfire and nods slowly.

Starfire eased Raven's hood off her head before gently running her hands through Raven's dark hair, Starfire's touch made Raven sigh softly.

"Raven, you will always be worthy of receiving my love, please always remember that."

Raven looked at Starfire with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Star. That means a lot to me." Raven whispered.

 

 

 


	3. Date Night

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

That night Beast Boy, Cyborg, Karen, and Tara are getting ready for their double date, Raven decides that she's going to ask Starfire out on a date, so the Empath steadies herself before going to Starfire's quarters and knocking lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked.

"It's Raven." Raven says.

"Come in, Raven." Starfire replied.

Raven cautiously entered Starfire's quarters, Star was seated at her vanity brushing her flowing red hair, a sight that made Raven's breath catch.

"What can I do for you, dearest Raven?" Star asked, looking at Raven through the mirror.

"Uh Star, would you like to go out on a date with me, tonight?" Raven asked nervously.

Starfire smiled as she stood up and walked over to Raven.

"I would be delighted to go out on a date with you tonight, Raven." Starfire answered before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Raven's right cheek.

"I-is eight thirty ok with you, S-Star?" Raven stammered nervously.

"Yes, I will see you then, dearest Raven." 

Soon eight thirty rolled around, Raven sighed as she looked herself over one last time. She had decided to wear a pair of form-fitting jeans, a black blouse, and a pair of short heeled boots.

"I hope that Starfire likes this ensemble." Raven said to herself.

"I adore it, Raven." Starfire said as she landed beside her date, Raven saw that Starfire was dressed in a similar fashion.

"Hey Star, you look stunning too." Raven complimented, which made Starfire blush.

"Where are we dining, Raven?" Star asked as she took Raven's right hand.

"There is nice little French restaurant just down the block." Raven says.

The two Titans go to the restaurant and enjoy a nice romantic dinner together, afterwards Raven pays for their meals and they exit the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Where to now, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star." Raven replied as Starfire stopped walking and turned to face Raven.

"We could go back to the Tower and maybe make out a little." Star suggested.

Raven's eyes bulged and she found herself unable to speak.

 _"M-make out with Starfire? Sure, that's how it will start and then my resolve breaks and I rip off all of her clothes and ravage her."_ Paranoia said quickly inside of Raven's mind.

" _Calm down, Paranoia. If things with Starfire get out of hand, we'll all step in and stop it." Raven's_ Intellect says reassuringly.

"Star, grab onto me, I'll teleport us back to the Tower." Raven said.

Starfire eagerly wrapped her arms around Raven, who blushed at how close Starfire was to her,  

For some strange reason Raven felt good in having Starfire in her arms, a small smile crept across Raven's delicate features.  
  
"You smell really nice, Star." Raven said as Starfire began stroking her hair.  
   
Raven closed her eyes suddenly and sighed deeply as darkness enveloped the pair.

"Raven? Raven, we're back at the tower." Starfire said softly, bringing Raven back to her senses.

"Huh, oh sorry Star." Raven said, dropping her gaze for a moment. Starfire gently lifted Raven's chin so that they were eye to eye.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Raven." Starfire says before she leaned in and touched her lips with Raven's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Starfire slid past them with her tongue. The redhead wanted to explore Raven's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds... Raven's hands moved to Star's supple breasts... Raven gave Star's right breast a firm squeeze, making the Tamaranean moan audibly, hearing Star's moan made Raven stop and open her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean to-." Raven said, backing away from Starfire and ran into her room with Starfire right behind her.  

Starfire finds Raven sitting on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Raven, why are you crying?" Star asked as she sat next to Raven on the bed.

"Because I invaded your personal space without permission, Star."  

Starfire smiled at Raven and placed her left hand on the Empath's right knee.

"Raven, I welcome your invasion of my personal space." Starfire said reassuringly.

Starfire leaned in and their lips met and tongues touched. Starfire's hands roamed over Raven's body...she had the softest skin. All thoughts of backing out faded into the background for Raven.   
   
Starfire raised Raven's arms over her head and slowly pulled off her blouse. Starfire was surprised to see Raven wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts spilled out revealing perfect nipples already erect. Starfire lowered her head pulling Raven's right nipple into her mouth. Starfire swirled her tongue around it quickly. Raven moaned loudly.

Starfire sucked and licked...tasting Raven, _her_ Raven. They quickly undressed each other, their passion leading them on. As they lay on the bed, Starfire lowered herself to kiss Raven's breasts. She trailed kisses down Raven's tight stomach and onto her thighs. Raven moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Starfire's lips found Raven's smoothness...her tongue separating Raven's lips. Raven felt Starfire's warm tongue slide over her clit.

Raven let out a moan as Starfire licked and sucked her harder and harder. The red haired alien ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into Raven's aching pussy. Starfire pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Raven's clit.

"Oh yes Starfire." the Empath moaned pleasurably.

Raven could feel herself start to cum. Waves of pleasure ran through her...Raven arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Starfire's waiting mouth.  
   
 Raven came down from her high slowly...she was lying in bed next to Starfire running her fingers through Starfire's hair. Raven kissed Starfire hard on the mouth, tasting herself on the Tamaranean's tongue. Raven trailed kisses from Starfire's mouth to her shoulder.

Working her way down Starfire's perfect body Raven gently sucked on Starfire's left nipple while her hands roamed free all over the rest of Starfire's body. Raven's fingers gently ran over Starfire's pussy. Starfire gasped sharply at this.

Raven separated Starfire's lips and gently slid over her clit. Starfire was very wet. Raven slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping it in and out. Starfire writhed on the bed...moaning Raven's name. Raven knew she had to taste Starfire. Raven slid down between Starfire's legs and kissed her mound very softly. Raven's tongue worked it's way through Starfire's slit and onto her clit. Raven could taste Starfire's juices...feel them running down her tongue. Starfire began to maon louder now. Raven slid another finger into the redhead's tight hole, pumping furiously. Raven's tongue worked Starfire's clit as she finger-fucked Starfire. Raven could feel Starfire's pussy tightening around her fingers and knew she was about to cum. Raven pumped her fingers into Starfire hard, and bit her clit...telling her: "Cum for me." When Starfire came she let out a scream and instantly Raven's mouth was filled with Starfire's sweet juices. Raven licked and sucked until she got the last drop.

Finally they lay on the bed, side by side, exhausted. They fell into a dreamless sleep. The pair awoke a few times that night and continued where they had left off.

The next morning Raven and Starfire woke up in each other's arms.

 


	4. The First Morning Of The Rest Of Their Lives

**Chapter 4: The First Morning Of The Rest Of Their Lives**

The next morning Raven opened her eyes and glanced over at the green eyed beauty that was still sleeping soundly in her arms, Raven smiled at the sleeping form. Then Raven went inside her mind to check on her emotions.

Joy and Love were both hyperactive and all over the place, Paranoia and Rage were subdued, and Intellect was neutral as always.

"I see that you've made those two extremely happy." Intellect says to Raven.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of let things get out of control." Raven says in an attempt to explain her actions.

"No need to explain, this is after all what we all wanted to happen, is it not?" Intellect inquires.

"Oh yes." Raven said with a wicked smile.

"So what happens now?" Love asked Raven.

"We see if we can build a lasting, loving relationship with Starfire." Raven said.

"Wh-what about Robin and the other Humans, won't they object to our being with Starfire?" Paranoia asked, glancing around quickly.

"Well, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Tara, and Karen all helped us get together with Starfire, so they all support our being with Starfire."

Raven says, hearing this eases Paranoia's worrying.

"Yes, but what about Robin?" Rage said from behind Intellect.

"I don't know how he'll to the news." Raven says to Rage.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin are all in the kitchen after breakfast, Robin looked around, not seeing Raven or Starfire.

"Have either of you seen Raven or Starfire?"

"Nah bra, they're both probably still sleeping." Beast Boy replied as he reached for the carton of orange juice.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy's comment.

Back in Raven's room...

Raven and Starfire are still lying in Raven's bed, wrapped in each other's tender embrace.

"Raven, do you really think that Robin won't like the fact that we're together?" Starfire asked her girlfriend.

Raven nuzzled closer to her alien lover, gently stroking Starfire's angelic face with her right hand.

"I don't know Star, remember that Robin still has pretty strong feelings for you as well." Raven reminds the redhead.

"So we shouldn't tell him?" Starfire asked.

"No, we will tell him, it's best to be honest and up front about things." Raven clarified, knowing how much Starfire hated lying to the others.

 

 

 


End file.
